Kritarch of Xeer
Summary The Xeri (ZEE-ri) are a culture that was nearly decimated by centuries of blood feuds between clan families. To make a peace, the clan leaders submitted power over the whole country to refugees (thought of fey blood) to become a guild of judges. The judges, foreigners having no tribal allegiances, desperate for a home free of bloodshed, brought about a lasting peace. Over the centuries, the Xeri intermarried; and all learned the trade of law. Xeri are known to be great legal minds, from the poorest shepherd to the richest merchant. They respect intellect and cooperation over force. Dullards and brutes do not last long in Xeri society. The Xeri have one valuable commodity: their minds and reputation. Their judiciary is the preferred means for making valuable contracts, and settling disputes nonviolently. The Xudexi; the Judges All Xeri serve a judgeship for the Kritarch--and consider it an honor. Judgeship is assigned by lot among Xeri citizens of age. A judge serves a term of five years, and then returns to his or her livelihood. A Xeri may return to a judgeship after another five years. Judges serve as arbiters in conflicts between guilds, clerics, lords, kingdoms, even gods throughout Cetemar. Whomever who can afford their fee is welcome to plead a case. The Judges were key to negotiating many peaces--and now the Truce. Xeri travel and serve as Judges in pairs. When a Xeri takes the robe (a plain, gray garment bound by black rope; satchel for food and writing tools; and sandals), they pledge to take only the counsel of their fellow judge. They pledge to complete a trial and make their verdict without bias, on pain of exile or death. Binding Hand Contracts Judges serve as witnesses to major contracts, marriages between noble families, and surrenders. The two Judges commit the contract to memory; and can be called to serve as witness, or to conduct a trial if the contract is broken. Binding Hand contracts are mundane, but lucrative. Trial and Verdicts The trial must be conducted between two parties: individuals or groups. Both parties must swear to submit to the ruling of the Judges. All verdicts are final. Each Judge investigates for, and speaks on behalf of, one of the parties. Both Judges must come to a unanimous verdict. Verdicts must be obeyed, or the parties face harsh consequences, from embargo (no further service by the Kritarch) to "verdict-execution" by the Righteous Order of Villeins (the R.O.V.), an order of warrior-monks and paladins, who will enforce the Judges' ruling. The Judges will use any agreed upon form of law or, if the parties don't agree, solely Xeri statutes. Xeri have run trials using Orkik Blood Law to Caste Custom of the Pintari. But all plaintiffs must accede to one of 10 verdicts, known as the Hand Rules. A verdict is never read, but gestured by both Judges (thought to be a tradition of signalling rulings to thousands of residents in the central square of Xeer). Common Hand: Common Verdicts * An assenting "yeah" verdict is made with a thumb-up gesture of the left hand. * A "nay" verdict is a raised closed-fist of the left hand. * A "partial" verdict is the forefinger and middle finger raised on the left hand.* * A "partial omerta" verdict is three fingers raised, forefinger down on the left hand.+ * A "full omerta" verdict is the open left hand placed over the mouth of the Judge.+ Off Hand: Rare Verdicts * A "verdict deferred" is made with a closed right fist, thumb down on a table surface.** * A "no verdict" (when a Judge is incapacitated or dies) is made by pointing the right forefinger down.^ * A "recusal" is marked when a Judge makes a fist with their right hand, putting the the thumb between forefinger and middle finger.^^ * A "trial by will" is marked by forefinger and little finger pointing down on the right hand.++ * A "trial by life" is marked by a slashing motion with the right little finger across the Judge's neck.*** *Partial Verdicts are arrived at when both Judges can assent to a verdict on part of the case. The remaining part of the case may continue to go on, or receive a "verdict deferred." +Omerta and Partial Omerta verdicts are silent rulings. For reasons kept to the Judges themselves, a ruling has been made but will not be shared with one or both of the parties. In a Partial Omerta, some of the case may be resolved publicly--while the rest is left unsaid. Sometimes the information learned in order to obtain the verdict may endanger an innocent, or incite greater conflict. "Verdicts deferred" are rare, and considered judicial failures. The Judges cannot gather enough evidence; and cannot resolve the case. A "No Verdict" is the only verdict that can be cast by one Judge; or potentially by no Judges at all. If both Judges are incapacitated or die, the next highest officiant gestures with both middle and forefinger pointing to the ground ("The ruling is buried."). "Recusal" is the most shameful result of a trial for a Judge. It means they have been ethically compromised in some way, and can no longer render a verdict--forcing a "Verdict Deferred" by the remaining Judge. Judges who recuse themselves are considered pariahs, returning to Xeer in shame, never to serve again. "Trial(s) by Will" are exceedingly rare. Also known as Trials till Assent, the TbW occurs when Judges cannot reach agreement, but believe passionately enough in their position to undergo tests of torture. The verdict of the Judge who lasts the longest is accepted. "Trial by Life" is the rarest verdict of all. Both Judges are so certain of their case they are willing to kill or die to prove it. Judges who conduct this trial by combat are doomed either way. Loss means death. Victory means almost certain pariah-status, worse than those who have recused themselves. The victor's ruling stands. But the victorious Judge will be exiled from Xeer, forfeiting citizenship. Politics The Kritarch has taken great pains to hold little territory and make no alliances to favor one land over another. They occupy only enough land to provide water and fresh food for the city. From customers they take more oaths than gold. What gold the Xeri do take is quickly doled back to security (assassins, pirates, and mercenary guilds). Consequently, the Kritarch has never been attacked. The Xeri allow no weapons within their walls. They perform no executions either. Bloodless violence is accepted, but frowned upon. The rare, severe crime is punished by banishment of the criminal, his parents, and heirs. Crimes done to Xeri outside of their borders are rare as well. If a Xeri Judge is attacked on foreign land, all cases and contracts are halted until justice is done. This can have a huge impact on commerce in the region. Nobles, merchants, and warlords in the area will use their power to find the culprit, to bring bring business back to order. Warfare The Kritarch has avoided war for centuries. They maintain a cadre of warriors called the Righteous Order of Villeins, or the R.O.V. who serve to protect the Kritarch and its judges throughout Cetemar. Location The Kritarch of Xeer is found in southern Leviathia a peninsula jutting into the Moon Sea. It is surrounded to the north by the ancient lands of Darataed, of the Moon Kingdom, of the Greater Midian Empire, the Zelkatyr Holds. To the south is the wizard school, Shule al Nishati. To the south are the Itkh, the Order of the Damnati, and Tyr Decimae. Estimated Numbers The Xeri number 10,000 citizens, with another 20,000 villagers outside of the city. There are 100 judges at all times. Known Towns Xeer is the only city within the Kritarch. There are 50-100 small villages in the region. Allies Foes Characters Category:Cultures